


The new judge

by heloflor02



Series: Asgore's weekend 2017 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore weekend 2017, Day 2, Gen, headcanon stories, humans souls, in-game events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: The second entry for the Asgore week-end 2017; the prompt being in-game events (but include events from between Asriel's death and Frisk breaking the barrier).





	The new judge

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of Asgore's week-end, probably my favorite out of the three. I know the prompt is “during game events” but in the more precise post the description says that this prompt is between Asriel's death and Frisk breaking the barrier so my work fits in. That's not completely focus on Asgore's life but this is an idea I had for a long time now. This event is canon in my storyline/”Headcanon story”.

Asgore was in the barrier's room, lost in his thoughts. He had been in this hall many times. Sometimes, it was just to contemplate it, some others to be alone and think, and sometimes...

He started to feel pain in his chest. It has been years since he started collecting souls but he could never move on from the suffering he feels and he made feel to all these children. He shook his head. He was not here to think about it.

After a time that felt like eternity, he heard someone coming.

 

“Ya wanted to see me ?”, a voice asked.

 

Asgore turned to face the new monster. “Howdy Sans. Thanks for coming.”

 

“Heh. Pretty hard to refuse the King's orders.”, he simply shrugged off.

 

“Please, you do not need to call me that way.”, he approached to shake the skeleton's hand. “So, how are things going for you and your brother at Snowdin ?”

 

“Great.”, he smiled became wider. “Papyrus seems to really like being out there.”

 

When they shook hands, a fart sound was heard. Surprised, Asgore didn't move as Sans showed his hand, a whoopee cushion in it. It took a moment to Asgore before he laughed. He then looked at Sans, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Is this a way to treat your King ?”

 

“Hey, you're the one telling me not to be formal.”

 

“I guess.”, he stayed silent for a second before turning back to the barrier. “Anyways, I did not call you only to hear how you have been.”

 

“Whaddya want then ? And why talking here ?”

 

“Well...First, I would like to suggest again my offer to make you the new royal scientist.”, he could feel Sans being less comfortable at that but decided to go on. “As you already know, your father was a close friend and I know you were one of his best assistan-”

 

“I'm not taking the post.”, Sans was looking away, his smile gone.

 

“...I understand. I know how hard it was for you. Speaking of this, if you ever need anything you can always ask me. I would be happy to help you. This is the least I can do.”, Sans stayed silent for a moment. He then turned to his King.

 

“...Ya said it was the first thing ya wanted to ask me ?”

 

“Indeed.” Asgore's expression became darker. He made his trident appear and tapped the ground with it, making five receptacles with souls in each one come from the ground. Sans shivered at the vision of the souls.

 

“Is-is that...”

 

“Yes. These are the souls monter-...I collected.”

 

Sans approached and took one of the receptacles, his eyes locked on the soul. “That's...”, he turned to Asgore with a look of incomprehension and even a bit of fear. “Why are you showing me this ?”

 

“I...I have something to ask you.”, as he said that, he felt guilt. All this time, he was the one who took the souls and he didn't want to put some of the responsibility on another monster's shoulders. He came closer to the line of souls, taking a receptacle himself. “You see, all of these humans were children.”, he stopped for an instant, feeling all the weight of his acts on him. “However, not all of them deserved to be killed. I know my people wants to see me gave them hope by continuing what I started; but I cannot accept to have children meet such a fate.”

 

“So...What do I have ta do with that ?”, even if Sans' tone was lightweight, they were still some concern in his voice. Asgore turned to him with a serious expression.

 

“I want these children to have a chance to think of what they do, of how they threat us when they fell. I want someone to judge them for their actions, to make them understand how things could turn for them. Sans, would you like to be my royal judge ?”

 

“royal...what ?”

 

“Royal judge. Your role would be to judge the humans before they reach the throne room.”

 

“But why me ? I don't even live in New Home anymo-...please tell me I don't have to come live here again.”

 

Asgore smiled, putting the soul down. “Do not worry, you can do this job even if you leave elsewhere. And if I want you to be the judge, this is because I trust you, my friend.”

 

“I...”, Sans looked at the soul still in his hand. “Will I get pay for that ? Do I need to learn or take care of some stuff before starting ?”

 

“Of course you will be pay. And I do not believe you need to learn anything. I know you are already able to do this job. So, do you agree ?”

 

Sans stayed silent for a long moment, still watching the soul, before answering. “Yeah...I'll take the job.”

 

“Then this is settled. Thank you, my friend.”

 

Sans put the soul down, still looking pretty down. Asgore made the receptacles coming back to where they were before facing him again.

 

“Now, would you like to talk for sometime over a nice cup of tea ?”

 

Sans smiled a bit at that. “Yeah. Guess that'll help me.”

 


End file.
